Creepypasta X Reader
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: You're sitting silently under the trees in the forest. You wipe the tears from your eyes and fix your (f/c) prom dress; it's ruined. You sigh deeply and check your surroundings. Well, what you could see of your surroundings and that's not much. You really just see darkness. (Sexual Context) (Reader X Creepypasta) (Request welcomed) (Reviews) (First Time Writing one of these)
1. Chapter 1

You're sitting silently under the trees in the forest. You wipe the tears from your eyes and fix your (f/c) prom dress; it's ruined. You sigh deeply and check your surroundings. Well, what you could see of your surroundings and that's not much. You really just see darkness.

The wind is cold and bitter agaisnt your skin and you shudder; rubbing your hands against your look up and see the moon seeping through the trees and you give a small smile.

"Well at least I have the moon to keep me company." You bring your knees to your chest and place your chin on your knees.

 _You're not alone_.

You jump up quickly and look around.

 _You seem scared my child and you have every right to be_.

A twig breaks and you look in its direction. Grabbing the nearest fallen large object you hold it up like a baseball bat. Hands grip tightening, palms are sweaty. You can't help, but be scared your (e/c) eyes shine with fear. Out of the direction of where the twig had snapped is a small fluffy rabbit and sighing in relief.

"Damn it. I thought something was actually out there." You sigh in relief.

 _Something is._

You spin around to look at the creature now standing before you. The tall slenderness of the man causes you to back up against a tree. You want to scream, but you can't find it in you to actually do it.

"Who are you?" You speak barely above a whisper.

He walks toward you. Tendrils sliding out of his back and block off any chance of exist.

 _Your death I'm afraid_.

There's a high static noise. You head starts to pound and feel sick. You look at the monster's face and feel tears rise in your eyes.

"I'm going to die..."

He nods gently and tilts his head slightly to the left; as if apologizing to you for it.

"I'm going to die a virgin... I've never even been kissed." You let out a ragged breath and look away from the suited monster.

He seemed to be taken back by this. You feel him looking you up and down, but he has no eyes so you can't be sure.

 _Never been kissed?_

You feel embarrassed and you glare at him.

"I thought you were going to kill me! Just get it over with." You shut your eyes tight.

Something soft pushes your (h/c) off your cheek and you can feel one long finger trace the outline of your lips, pressing his thumb in the center of the lips. You're confused and not sure where he is going with this, but you open your mouth and he slips his thumb inside.

This feels intimate, but you guess that it's going to keep you alive a little longer. You start to suck on his thumb and gag a little when he pushes it too far back. You look up at the man and stare, but you suck on his thumb. He pulls it out and leans toward you swiftly.

 _Let's make a deal. I'm not fond of gambling, but for you I may just consider doing something that will work in my benefit. I normally am not one for self indulgence, but you have such a sweet mouth._

You sigh and look at him where his eyes should be.

 **If I do this maybe he'll let me live? If I become his play thing will he kill me afterwards?**

You open your mouth, but close it quickly.

"If I do this for you... will I live?"

The monster nodded his head and runs a long spider like finger down the side of your cheek. You look for any eye's that could be watching, but the see nothing out of the ordinary... other than the tall slender man without a face. You take one last breath and close your eyes giving the okay to the creature.

Fingers comb through your (h/c) and you bend your neck back to the gentle tug on your hair. A gentle kiss is placed on your collar bone and you open your eyes.

"You have a mouth?"

 _I can appear one when I desire one. While we are going to have some intimate fun, I require a name?_

"(Y/N)"

 _(Y/N) beautiful. It just rolls off the tongue when you have a lustful craving doesn't it?_

He licks from your chest line and works his way up to your jaw line; nibbling lightly on the gentle flesh.A moan escapes you and you gasp when you feel him chuckle slightly. You try to apologize, but he kisses your lips tenderly.

 _Don't apologize. You sound delicious and I would prefer if you enjoyed yourself as well._

You close your eyes and focused on nothing, but this sensation he was giving off. Hands trailed up and cupped your breast. You press your lower half toward something trying to get friction.

"God!"

When a hand slides up under your dress and removes the lacy (c/y/w) underwear and tosses them aside.

 _He has nothing to do with what we are doing my dear._

A finger slides inside and you gasp hard. He presses him mouth to yours and slips his tongue between your lips; ravaging your mouth and tasting the wet cavern. You move your hand around his neck and feel yourself needing more from him; desiring the devil so to say. He pushes another finger inside your woman area and you hum in pleasure. Such intimacy should have been only given to as lovers.

You rock your hips and he pulls away from you completely. You whimper and reach out to him. He smiles and laughs lightly.

 _Lay on the grass. I need you to take off your clothes if you don't mind._

You remove the prom dress and you're naked. The shines down on you (s/c) and he seems to enjoy the pleasure of your humiliation.

"What?"

 _You're beautiful_

Blush heavily and whisper thank you. He strips off his black tux's top and lays it on a branch.

Undoing his red tie. He unbuckles his pants and steps out of them.

 **Commando?**

You ponder that maybe he saw you coming and knew that you would give into him to stay alive. You feel vulnerable and wrap your arms around yourself.

 _Do not feel weak._

He comes down in front of you and places a soft kiss to your forehead. You feel yourself smile and you look at the blank face. He lays you on your back and you look at his manhood. You start to have a miniature panic attack and a powerful caress meets your hair and you can't help, but instantly relax.

 _I'm glad you find you can trust me. It makes this much easier for me. You as well._

The head of his prick rubs against you clit and you start to chew on your lower lip. He slowly starts inching inside you and it feels as if he's tearing you in two. Tears start to fall from you (e/c) and you begin to sob. He brings himself almost to the hilt and leans into your ear.

 _Shhhh... My dear child, I will only hurt for a little while longer, than you will feel bliss. I promise._

He smoothes out your hair and kisses your cheek softly. The tears soon stopped and you felt your area pulse. You moaned and wriggled your hips needing his movement.

 _I told you my dear._

He starts off slowly at first and the motion seems to be painfully slow. You gasp and thrust yourself upwards.

"Please..."

He seems to understand your desire, but he only increases the pace when he truly sees the need in your (e/c).The movement became erotic, desperate for friction and sensation. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips to his mouth. The heat burned in your stomach. You lick the bottom of his lips and he opens his mouth. Tongues fight for dominance and you moan as he starts to rut harder inside you. The passion here was enough to bring even the strongest man to his knees with desire. _._

You feel yourself nearing as your stomach flutters and a feeling of compilation over rides.

"What... do I...*nhg*... call you?" You just manage to speak.

 _Slenderman._

He seems out of breath and closing in on his climax.

"I'm gonna... I'm... AHHH, SLENDERMAN!"

Your eye flutters and he bellows your name. The last thing you hear is him whispering you name and the last thing you see is him running your fingers through hair... kissing your lips as you fall asleep.


	2. BEN x Reader

Warning improper use of electronics :)

It has been nearly a month since you have been brought to live with them. Sally and you have built a strong bond that couldn't be broken. Slenderman and you have been sharing a room, but you have been asked by many people to share a room with them; one of the more persistent than anyone else would be Ben.

You watch him play Zelda: Twilight Princess and you notice he's stuck on a part he just can't figure out. You watch the little link figure try and round up one of the goat animals and he just doesn't seem to get it.

You look back down at (f/b) and try to read, but he keeps making noises due to him being flustered. You want to help him, but you doubt the player will allow you.

Sighing you place the book down and move over beside him.

"Ben, I'm no video game expert, but I think if you just put the game done for a while and then come back to it... it might clear your head." You wait for him to respond.

He pauses the game and lets out a giant huff of breath. You raise an eyebrow and watch as he goes to the saving area, only to save it and quickly face you.

"What would be you say to helping me relax?" He speaks just above a purr.

He gently slides his hand up your back, rubbing small circles on your lower back. You feel you face heat up and you want to look away, but you entranced by his glowing red eyes; there calling to you like a siren and you feel yourself move toward him. Your lips are just inches away from his and he groans in anticipation. You close your eyes press lean forward just so your lips can meet his, but not in a kiss.

"Kiss me." You whisper as you nibble on your lip.

He smiles and presses his lips against yours. You feel your body hum and you reach out to touch his blond hair. He pulls you onto his lap and you giggle slightly. You rock your hips to get comfortable, when you feel something poke at you and you stop your movements instantly.

"Sorry, I have been dreaming of this day since I laid eyes on your naked body." He rubs himself against you.

You moan and tilt your head back. He takes the chance and begins to nibble and suck on your collar bone. You rotate your hips to give him friction and he bites on your neck; drawing a small bead of blood.

You hiss and curl yourself into his body. He smiled and rocked himself upwards against your area. You're throbbing and you press your lips to his ear; sucking gently and mouthing his lobe. He groans heavily and pushes you back a little. You don't know what he's doing, but back off him; you soon miss the attention on your lower region.

"Ben, what are you doing?" You huff in frustration.

"Planning to enjoy this in every way. Since Slenderman and the rest of the house is out doing their jobs. We are going to play some games." Ben holds a Wii remote in his hand.

You swallow the lump in your throat and he smiles wickedly. You could have sworn this boy was innocent, but you blush in excitement. He closes his eyes and you see the electric plus into the remote. You're nervous, but your mouth is watering at what could possibly happen.

"Spread your legs and finger yourself. I don't want the remote to hurt you." He shuffled over in front of you.

You lift up your (f/c) skirt and slide off your lacy black underwear. You rub your finger against you clit for a few moments feeling slightly embarrassed, but you want this.

The first finger goes in and you curl it upwards; just nudging the tip of your finger against your G-spot. You groan and begin to move it in and out of you. Two other fingers join in and your stomach is getting butterflies. You can slip 3 fingers inside you, but for extra caution you push in one more finger and you moan. You haven't felt this stretched since your moment in the woods.

You pull out and he licks his lips. Wii remote in hand, he sits between your legs and pushes the remote inside you. You hiss and close your eyes, breathing in and out. He waits and you give a nod. He starts moving it in and out of you. He pulls it all the way out and presses one of the buttons. You hear a buzzing noise and you understand what he has done. Pushing it back inside you thrust your hips at the remote as he pushes it in and out of you. You squeeze your eyes tight and bite on your lip in bliss.

"Open your eyes. I love the colour of them."

Your eyes flutter and you can see the red eyes peering into your (e/c). You blush and look away only for him to cup your cheeks and kiss the corner of your mouth. The remote is removed and he lowers his pants. You look at his man hood and you smile, it's not overly large, but it is wide.

You move yourself so you're lying down on the rug; he gets on top of you and looks you in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" He smiles.

"More than I'll ever be." You smile back.

He pushes himself in; it's a tight fit even after the remote. He waits for you to give the okay and with a nod of your head he thrusts in you, pushing himself down to the hilt.

His movements are a little sloppy, but the feel great nonetheless. You wrap your arms around his neck bring his lips down to yours. You open your mouth and his tongue explores the wet cavern; you moan in his mouth when he starts sucking on your tongue.

His hips are rocking ferociously and he's panting. You feel yourself nearing and you try to hold it off for a little while longer.

"(Y/n) I'm gon...gonna... AAHH!" You feel him shudder.

All you need was that little movement and your off too. You feel warm and you know how perfect this feels.

"Ben." You whisper.

He climbs off you and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch. Wrapping you two under it he lazily places a kiss on your nose.

"Relax. Okay? Just try to rest it off."

You close your eyes and soon the world fades into darkness.


	3. Eyeless Jack x Reader

You make your way to the kitchen in a wobbled manner due to the heels. The stairs were a pain and you want to ask Slender if he could possibly find you smaller heels, but there wasn't much point of arguing with him; he would win.

The kitchen is just after the railing on the right side of the stairs and you push the wooden swinging door and it's too dark to make anything out. You hear a clink from the doors and what sounded like a lock. You nervously look around the room only to feel silk wrap around your eyes and you shudder.

Warm breath caress your neck and the faint smell of blood is inhaled threw large amounts of air that you are attempting to get. There's a sickening chuckle and you feel defenseless, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up; you seemed to feel everything better.

"Being blind isn't so bad. Your senses are more... active this way." E.J voice hums through your ears.

"Just feel the silk on your legs. The way the underwear cradles your... naughty part, the fishnets rubbing against your skin. It feels good to have only feeling doesn't it?"

You moan and find yourself leaning back against him. Your back is pressed to his chest and one arm is around your waist holding you steady as he begins to lick and nip you neck, ear, and the back of your jaw.

The sensations of just feeling and hearing seemed to become stronger and you push your hips back and feel something pokes your lower back. He hisses in your ear, drawing a hushed groan and you rotating your hips gently.

"You're just teasing me aren't you?" His voice is coming from the back of his throat.

"You're the one who blind folded me."

"I'm also the man who put you in a maids outfit." He purrs against your flesh.

He drags you and moves from behind you. You feel like you're going to fall, but the wall catches you and you let out a weird noise. You here that guttural chuckle and finger tips graze your cheeks and a thumb runs over your lips; the small gestures set your skin on fire.

The hands slowly drag down your body and you try to reach out to him, but your blindness is preventing you from having any idea where he is. You place your hands at your side and slowly drag them up your body; liking the idea of your own body having for than two hands on it.

"Is this what you feel all the NgAH-time?" Something presses against your crotch and you push your legs together.

"Only when I'm touching myself or someone else is touching me." His fingers snake their way to spread your legs.

Rubbing your underwear you curse under your breath; receiving a small laugh from E.J. You feel vulnerable, but you lull your head back and allow him to take control of the situation. Your eyes are watering when he starts blowing on the wet spot of your underwear.

"I'm going to take your underwear off. Try you best to use the wall to keep yourself up, but do let me know if you need my help, okay?"

You nod your head yes, but remember him being blind and say yes to the best of your ability. He hooks his fingers through the top of your underwear and pulls them down about mind thigh before you feel him littler your inner thigh with wet sloppy kisses.

You moan and try to separate your legs even more, but your panties prevent you from moving them any further apart. He growls against your leg and it vibrates through your blood. You stutter a plead for something more than a gentle tease, but he ignores you and drags his tongue up your thigh and nips the sensitive flesh close to your groin.

You're twitching in anticipation, your eyes now squinting closed and your mouth hung open in desire. He pushed your underwear to your ankles and pushes the back of your knees; telling you to sit down. You slide down the wall careful not to do anything stupid and he moves himself right on top of you.

"I didn't mean all the way to the floor."

"Oh, sorry." Feel embarrassed.

He moves to your neck and bites a bit of flesh, sucking and savoring the taste of iron and salt. You reach out and feel his bare chest, the soft skin feel smoother against responsive finger tips, he moans and guides your hand downward; you can only assume where your hand is being lead.

It feels weird in your hand and you feel excited when it twitches in your hand. His lips graze yours and together you move your hand up and down his shaft. He groans against your mouth and pushes deep into the kiss. His tongue ventures into your mouth and lick, taste, and enjoys every flavour that your mouth has to offer to him.

"(Y/n), damnit, your hands wonderful, I wonder what being inside you will feel like."

Taking your underwear completely off now. He puts your legs around his neck and kisses your lips softly once more. You shudder at the words as they roll through your mind again and again, you feel weird and when he pushes himself inside you. You cry aloud and he pushes him mouth against yours; drawing your wet cries into his mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't even think that would hurt you."

Your eyes are tear filled and you blink them away, but a few roll down and are kissed away by Eyeless Jack. He starts to litter you body with tender nips and swipes his tongue of your breast through the fabric and soon the pain in lost.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes, much."

"Good, I don't want to hurt you."

He slowly moves himself in deeper and you wince at the unhurried pace. He stalls for a few moments and waits for you to give the okay to move on to the better stuff. You mutter a yes and almost immediately he begins to push himself in and out of you.

You know the wall his holding you up, but the wall is hurting your head. You wince and he wraps his hand around you head; preventing any more build up a headache. He kisses your forehead and mutters an apology to you.

He picks up the pace and you're pushing your hips to his hoping for him to get deeper. You're nearing and you feel him build up inside of you. You're face is flushed with need and you're moaning uncontrollably. He's grunting in your ear, but finding a way to whisper sweet nothings in your ear.

"I'm gonna-"

"Do it, please, do it."

You close your eyes and feel your muscles constrict in and you let out a finale moan. He groans in your ear and you feel wet, but very much satisfied. He pulls out of you and brings you into his arms and kisses your cheeks, removing the blind fold.

"Wow, that was-"

"I know. Now, sleep please."

You want to argue, but tiredness over comes you and you slowly drift into darkness.


End file.
